


My King

by LLAngel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAngel/pseuds/LLAngel
Summary: Atem is determined to give Yugi the holiday he's been needing, but when someone from his past steps in take everything from him he will stop at nothing to protect him. Will our lovers find their happily ever after? Yugi/Atem, Post season 5. Technically Kings 3 but first 2 are not necessary to understand the story. LOTS of lovey moments. B/L Yoai.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for looking into this fic! Just throwin' the usual disclaimers here. This is TECHNICALLY a 3rd installment for my Kings series HOWEVER this one can be ready easily without prior reading of the first two. If you like drama and Atem/Yugi love then you will love what I do with this one. Read to completion for warm, fuzzy, leap for joy moments 3 Please review if you liked it and if your interested in the prequels (much longer stories) you can find them easily on my profile. Side note: there are two minor mentions in this story regarding the other two fics, however they are short and towards the end that will not effect your experience. If you are confused by these please leave a comment and I will let you know in which story they are in reference to. Again, these will not effect your experience. 3

"And the winner Kaiba Land 5th Anniversary tournament: Atem Sennen!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Atem stood and bowed graciously to the stadium surrounding him. Roland held up his hand and the cheering roared as cannons from the stadium burst with card shaped confetti and holographic duel monsters appeared above them, the same ones Atem had used in his duel. They bowed and danced and cheered as was appropriate to their personalities.

"Congratulations Atem. Here is your prize money. A cheque for 30 grand as well as your very own brand new unique Duel Watch, exclusive to this years winner, valued at 10 grand. Mokuba can run you through its specs backstage. You've also won an all expenses paid weekend at the opening of Kaibas latest theme park, set to open next weekend. Its a pass for 4 so choose your friends wisely." Roland said to him off the microphone, handing him these things as he spoke.

"Thank you Roland. I will." Atem smiled.

"Lets have another round of applause for our runnerup as well! He has won an all expenses stay at a Kaiba Land of his choosing!" Roland announced as his opppnent approached.

"You did well Jesse. You duelled honorably." Atem said kindly, shaking his hand.

"Thank you. That was great! You earned it!" Jesse said happily.

As the crowds cheered them they were politely escorted from the stage to recieve their rewards properly. Atems heart was swelling but he kept his composure. He couldnt wait to talk to everyone though.

"Hey hey! There he is!" Joey cawed excitedly. The way he walked though meant danger. Quickly Atem threw up his hands.

"Joey, don't jump on me! Please!" He begged but it was in vain. The blonde ignored him, draping himself over his shoulder and messing up his hair, laughing.

"Way to go man! You did it!"

"We knew you would. Grats man." Tristan said politely.

"Thanks guys." Atem laughed, pushing Joey off him.

"Is Yugi still at work?"

"Yeah but he texted us to tell us he's watching the game on TV. I'm sure he watched you win." Joey said.

"So long as he's not here." Atem sighed in relief.

"Still haven't told him about the trip?" Mai asked him.

"No. Im trying to keep it a surprise. I dont want him to talk himself out of it. But now that I have the prize money I can pay it off and hell have no choice but to agree to it." Atem smiled cheekily.

"You know he'll agree to it. Hes been in need of this holiday for years."

"Yeah but you know how diligent he can be when it comes to work." Atem shrugged.

"Have you talked to Mr. Owoi?" Mai asked. "Cause it couldnt hurt to make sure Yugi doesnt get interrupted while your heating up the desert." She winked.

"Yeah or while Yugis exploring your ancient secrets." Tristan continued, nudging him painfully in the ribs."

"There are no secrets he has yet to find. Aside from this trip that is." Atem said.

"So…. Have you got the ring?" Joey asked.

"I'm having it custom made they just need payment. I was able to pay enough for them to start work but now I can pay it off completely." Atem smiled proudly.

"Great! So we better go cash that cheque in huh." Tristan said.

Atem was elated with how well his planning was going but now that he was face to face with the steps of the Museum he was feeling his heart quicken with anxiety. He knew Yugi would be happy for him but recently he and Yugi have been quite tense with one another. He hoped that this news might cheer him up… if anything it brought him happiness. He couldn't wait to tell him the news of their holiday he had planned for him.

Breathing in deeply he went in, greeted the guards and being who he is he was allowed entry to the staff only area where he quickly found Yugi's office.

"Come in." Yugis voice sounded from inside.

"Yugi?"

Yugis office was just as messy as it normally was. He insisted he knew where everything was, that it was organised chaos though Atem couldn't understand how he could find anything here. He was just thankful he kept everything else in his life reasonably tidy.

"Hey. Grats on your win." Yugi said to him happily, putting down his tools to acknowledge him.

'Good. He's in a good mood.' Atem thought, smiling.

"Thank you. Shame you couldn't come cheer me on." Atem smiled, swooping in to kiss his cheek.

"Sorry. I still have a lot of work to do. But I did watch the whole match. You did great! Some new moves there." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks. Those practice games with Joeys paying off." Atem winked.

"Yeah. I wonder who's learning more though, you or him." Yugi smirked, but there was a bite to his words Atem chose to ignore.

"So… I'm sorry to intrude on what looks like … a lot of work." Atem said, glancing over his shoulder as he crept in close, pulling him in by his waist. "But I was wondering if you were free tonight? I can shout you to whatever your craving?"

His voice was smooth and by the sparkle in his eyes he could tell he was swooning. Good, this was going well.

"Your treat huh?" Yugi smirked.

"Mhm. Anything you like." Atem whispered into his ear when his phone began to ring.

Sighing in annoyance he slipped it out and saw it was jewellers. He couldnt let Yugi see it so he swiftly stepped away.

"Can we continue this tonight? Think about what you want and text me. Nothings too expensive." Atem smiled.

The hurt in Yugis eyes was strong though and he quickly looked away to his desk.

"Actually I have a lot of work to get through. I don't think I'll be done before dinner tonight. Maybe we can do this another time?"

Atem was about to answer his phone until he said that when he completely forgot it was ringing. "Are you sure?" He asked. His heart was sinking, everything was going so well. What happened?

"Yeah. It's fine. You should take that though. I'll come home tonight but not til late." Yugi smiled but it was weak, disappointed… He was hiding. But why?

"I can call them back -"

"No it's fine. Take it, it's obviously important. I'll see you in the morning."

He wanted to push him but he sensed that Yugi was getting impatient.

"Okay. We'll do this another time. Don't work too hard. I love you." Atem said as he walked to the door.

"Love you." Yugi said quietly.

As the door closed Yugi went over to it quietly and put his ear to it, listening carefully to Atems voice answering the phone.

"Yes. Sorry… great! Yeah I can make it. Great. I'll see you soon. Yeah. Thank you."

Yugi's heart was breaking before he could control it. A tiny voice told him he was overreacting but this wasn't this first time Atem had hidden his phone from him, nor was it the first time he was meeting someone he didn't know. For the last two months Atem had been acting strangely, often lost in thought, avoiding talking to him about anything on his mind, quickly hiding his phone and whatever hed been searching for on his laptop. Not to mention hed been going out more often too. He claimed to be meeting one of the gang but he knew that wasn't always the case.

They hadn't even been intimate in just over a month too… in fact just now was the most intimate Atem had been in weeks.

Sighing he huddled over his desk and resigned himself to sitting for a while.

"Yeah I got it." Atem smiled as he rolled the ring in his fingers, admiring it's shine and the intricate detail.

"You have to show us what it looks like." Tea said through the phone."

It was well after dinner now. Grandpa had gone to bed and now the only company Atem had was Tea on the phone. Yugi wouldn't be back for a while yet if What he said was true so he wasnt worried about hiding the ring.

"I will. I can't wait to ask him. Hes going to love it." Atem smiled, but the events of early raced back to him, bringing a sigh to his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just … Yugi and I haven't been meeting one another eye to eye recently."

"I have noticed you two are less couply. Did something happen?"

"I don't know. One moment we seem fine then the next he's shutting me out."

"That's weird. He normally comes to us, you especially, for anything."

"I know. I want to ask but he seems set on getting me to drop it."

"You should ask him. Where is he now? Did you guys do dinner?" She asked.

"No. I asked him and he seemed keen but then I got called and he was suddenly too busy. Hes at the Museum still, working late again."

"I see. Well when he comes home you ask him. Even if hes tired. Dont let him blow it off." Tea said.

"Yes ma'am." Atem laughed.

"I'm serious."

"I know. I will." Just then he heard the door bell ring, signalling someone entering the store.

"Oh… I think he's home. Can I call you back tomorrow?" Atem asked, quickly pocketing the ring back in its box.

"Sure. Good luck."

Yugi came up the stairs sooner than he thought he would and as he saw him pocketing his phone he paused.

"Hey, your back earlier than I thought. Did you finish early?" Atem asked him casually.

"No.. I've still got a lot to do. Was I interrupting?" He asked, referencing his phone.

"No, I was just on the phone with Tea."

"Tea. how is she?"

"She's fine. She says hi."

Yugi smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well i just came back to pick something up. I wont be long." Yugi said, disappearing into the spare room.

"...Yugi." Atem said quickly, hoping to force his bravery. "Can we talk, please?"

"Now?" Yugi asked him, not turning to look at him.

"Please."

"What is it?"

"Somethings bothering you and I want to talk about it. Please, you know you can tell me anything. You dont normally shut me out like this."

"I'm not shutting you out." Yugi said quietly.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I've got a lot of work to finish and I can't be distracted right now."

"Yugi. Please." Atem said, taking his arm to turn him gently.

He slid out from him with ease which stung more than he expected.

"I dont want to do this right now." He said quietly.

"Then when? We never talk anymore-"

"That's not my problem Atem. Right now it is, but for the last two months it hasn't been my problem." Yugi said. There was an attack there, he heard it as plain as day… if he just listened to him.

"Two months? What are you saying, that I haven't made time for you in two months?"

"Yes. Atem. That's exactly what I'm saying." Yugi snapped. He pushed past him impatiently, having found what he was after.

"Yugi wait. Let's talk about this."

"Whats to talk about? You have your own life now so of course your busy right? Of course you've got things on your mind and you don't have to tell me anything. It's fine. I have work to do and you've had a big day. Sleep, relax… talk with Tea." Yugi said, rushing down the stairs.

"Yugi stay here and talk about this with me. Please."

"I told you, I don't want to do this right now."

Atem was losing his patience now but Yugi was almost at the door already and wasnt looking to stop.

"Fine. We'll do this later." Atem said in a tone that made Yugi stop.

"... fine. What do you want me to say?" Yugi asked him angrily.

"I want you to tell me what exactly has you so pissed off with me. What did I do that youve been holding onto for 2 months that you havent brought up with me until now."

"Exactly what it sounded like Atem. Youve been distant, spaced out, not letting me in, hiding from me. Your barely affectionate with me anymore, even when i put the moves on you theres always something. Even just watching a movie together its like your not there with me. I get having something on your mind but you dont even let me in anymore. You used to tell me everything but now your hiding from me and you expect me to be cool with this? Dont get ne wrong your entitled to your privacy but it hurts that youve been shutting me down in every other aspect too. I just want to be close to you but I feel like your bored with me. I was afraid this would happen when we got you your body back but I took that risk because you deserve your own life. If that's what this is about them maybe I'm just weighing you down."

Yugi continued to ramble on, getting more and more worked up as closer to tears as the words spilled out. Atems heart was tearing with every pain filled syllable that his body moved on its own, called to him by his hurt.

Pulling him into a tight embrace he buried Yugis face his chest as he cried.

"That's enough my love. Hush now. Breathe." Atem whispered soothingly as he pet his hair down. He tried his hardest to keep his own heart calm and stop his body from rocking with his tears. He needed to calm Yugi down which meant he needed to be the pillar now.

Yugi pushed off him though, turning to face away.

"I Have work to finish. Im sorry … I'm just sorry."

"No Yugi wait, please stay here with me tonight." Atem tried to get him to wait but he was out the door before he could grab his wrist.

"Yugi!"

Chasing him out if the house into the dead of night he regretted not bringing a jacket but Yugi was walking with determination to the car.

"Go back inside Atem-"

"Not until you hear me out and you come back with me." Atem said, slamming the car door closed before Yugi could climb in.

They both moved to speak when a bright light was shined on them.

Too bright for a torch it quickly became apparent they belonged to high beams on a car.

"Can we help you?" Yugi asked loudly.

They heard car doors slam and one slide open. It must have been a van before them but they could still not see.

"Yugi…" Atem said to him quietly, stepping closer to him protectively.

"Take the small one." One of them said and immediately four of them stepped before the headlights. They wore black coats, face masks and gloves and none were distinguishable but all were dangerous looking.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you." Yugi warned them, protectively trying to move Atem behind him but he was doing the same thing.

"Why's that?" One of them asked, though he sounded unphased by Yugis threat.

"Because were not ones to be messed with. Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"What do you want with us?" Atem asked.

"Stop fooling around and take the small one." One from the van ordered.

They moved quickly, launching themselves at them and easily separating them.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled, reaching for him as one pulled him back by his shoulders.

"Atem!" Yugi called back, also reaching for him as he was yanked back from him. Fed up he swung back to punch the man dragging him, turning to land his smack square to the side of his face. Briefly he let him go and as he spun to run towards Atem with intent of setting him free someone else grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, throwing him to his feet as his shirt tightened around his throat.

"Get off him!" Atem shouted angrily. One had his arms locked behind him while another kneed him in the stomach, making him keel over, coughing.

"Silenz!" Yugi yelled. Immediately the wind around them began to grow as his creature, born from the darkness in his heart, appeared before them, ready to protect his master.

Before he could properly manifest however Yugi felt a stinging jolt to his neck. His Silent Magician, Silenz, was called back within him as he pulled the dart from his neck. A tranquilizer… who uses a tranquilizer?

"Yugi?!" Atem screamed. He was confused, worried, angry and afraid but Yugis consciousness was quickly fading.

"Atem…" He called weakly, reaching out to him. His eyelids were getting heavier as gravity seduced him. Atems cries were becoming distant and his image faded before him. His heart beat furiously from the fear but strangely as it slowed to sleep his mind raced. He feared losing him, of falling asleep and never seeing him again, of parting from him while they had been fighting… He couldn't go like this. But he was so tired and he couldn't even hear him anymore, but he could vaguely make out that he was still fighting to get free.

"Atem… I love you." He called out sleepily, hoping beyond hope that his voice carried through, that he heard him before the darkness took him completely.


	2. 2

"Atem… I love you…" Yugis voice was weak, tired and a moment later his head fell, his hand lifeless before him as his body became heavy in their arms. He was easy to haul off now and the two carrying him wasted no time in adjusting him over their shoulders.

"No! Yugi! Let him go! Now! I demand you let you him go right now!" Atem yelled angrily, finally able to swing the one behind him off of him. Another was quickly over him though, pushing him to the ground and kneeling on his shoulderblades to keep him down.

"Relax Pharaoh. If you want him back, then you'll follow these instructions." The one from the van called out, tossing to him a weighted envelope which fell before him.

They tossed Yugi in the van roughly before hopping in themselves.

Atem rushed to jump in too but as the door closed and they drove away he could do nothing but watch.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered in despair. His heart was breaking, tears welled in his eyes as his mind tortured him. How… How could he allow this to happen?! This was all his fault… everything. He swore the last time Yugi was taken from him he wouldn't allow it to happen again and now here they were, separated once again… no… Yugi!

"YUGI!" He screamed to the heavens, his voice echoing off the streets as he fell to his knees.

"Alright, do you think you can talk now?" Joey asked him cautiously.

Atem was breathing into a paper bag, sitting in between his friends as they rubbed circles over his back to calm him down. After he had regained enough awareness he wasted no time in sending out an SOS to his friends, but since theyve been here he's been nothing but an anxious, hyperventilating mess.

"Yeah cause " Yugi taken" isn't a lot to go on bud." Tristan said kindly.

"Yugi and I were attacked. We were outside when some people pulled up in their van. They wanted Yugi. We fought back but they shot him with some kind of dart. They took him and left me with this envelope saying if i want him back i follow those instructions." Atem said, his voice still shaking but he was doing his best to regain his normally strong composure.

"Have you read them yet?" Tea asked. He shook his head no so she opened it for him.

"Its Egyptian!" She exclaimed in annoyance, handing it to Atem instead.

"Pharaoh,

If you want to see your partner again you'll meet me where we last fought. Its taken 3000 years but I will finally make you pay for what you did to me and my family. If you've the arrogance to forget my name among all those others you sentenced, our meeting will come on the 3rd sun from now, in our homeland and upon the grounds of which we duelled.

If you do not meet me there by the last light of the 3rd sun, your partner will suffer in your place, just as I suffered at your command.

Ahktem-ahadmen." Atem read.

"Woah, sounds like an old ransom letter." Joey said.

"That's exactly what it is." Tristan said plainly.

"Who is this Ahkto-a-whosits?" Tea asked.

"I don't know but he seems to know me. Somehow he must be from my past and now hes threatening Yugi. I must go to Egypt and find him."

"What's 3rd sun mean?" Joey asked.

"I've got 3 days to meet him in my old city."

"3 days! But your trip is in 5!" Tristan exclaimed, his hands going to pull his hair.

"I know. But this trip is nothing without Yugi and Ill be damned if Im letting anything happen to him." Atem said firmly.

"Same here. We Have to do something." tea said firmly.

"Alright. Well, whens the next flight to Cairo?" Joey asked.

"Dude, Mai's due any day now. You sure you can just get up and leave?" Tristan asked.

"Damn… Yugi needs our help but your right. I cant leave Mai…"

"It's okay Joey. This is something I need to do anyway. Before he was taken Yugi and I… well let's just say I owe it to him to do this myself."

"Oh! did you talk to him about what you mentioned earlier?" Tea asked.

"What was mentioned earlier?" Joey asked.

"Yugi and I haven't been seeing eye to eye recently. I thought that maybe he was just stressed from work but it seems to be my fault. I never got to tell him about the holiday but it seems that while Ive been planning all this Ive been neglecting him and he feels as if I am bored with him, like and I qoute 'he's weighing me down.'."

"Wait he believes that?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"He isn't entirely wrong. I mean he is, completely, but I have been distant lately. I dont blame him for coming to those conclusions, it is my fault for making him feel so insecure and I need to prove to him that his fears are unfounded."

"Hes gonna feel like the biggest fool when he finds out all the work youve put into making this perfect." Joey said amusement.

"Guys the next flight is in 4 hours." Tea announced waving her phone about.

"Right, I should get back to Mai and talk to her about this. Ill let you know what Im doing." Joey said.

"Joey you should stay here with Mai." Atem said sweetly. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled confidently, easing his concerns with ease.

"She's close but not that close. It'll be fine."

Atem waited in the queue, ticket in hand and his jewellery box clutched to his chest. The golden ring gave him the strength he needed to do this. Hed never travelled alone before but this was to save Yugi. To save him he would do anything. He would give up anything to make sure he was safe. He just prayed that where ever Yugi was being held that he was unharmed.

'Please know that Im coming for you Yugi. Ill be right there.' He thought, hoping that somehow his message would get through to him.

"Atem!"

He turned as he reached the stewardess to see Tea, Tristan and Joey racing towards him.

"You guys!" His heart leapt for joy the moment he saw them and he was filled with a confidence he didn't realise he lacked.

"You didn't think you were doing this alone did you?" Joey asked, winking as he gave the stewardess his ticket.

"I was beginning to worry." Atem said warmly. "What about Mai?"

"She pretty much pushed me out of the door. Serenity is with her so itll be fine. We'll save Yugi and Ill be back well before my little one is born." Joey said happily as they found their seats on the near empty plane.

"Thank you Joey. Truly."

"Eh, dont mention it man. I couldn't just sit around knowing our little man is in trouble."

"Yeah, we're all here for both of you. We're going to save him and everything you've worked so hard for will fall into place exactly as planned." Tea said confidently.

"Thank you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends."

Yugi woke to an aching chaffing at his wrists held high above his head. He was cold, sore and very confused. He had been changed into loose linen fabrics held together by a single leather cord at his waist. He heels stung from being dragged against the stone floor, his ankles stung from the metal shackles keeping loose between his feet. His fingers were tingling as his blood struggled to travel upward, even adjusting didn't help as he became aware of the aching in his shoulders and neck. How long had he been strung up like this? And where was he?

He was in a cell. A warm and musty cell with stone walls and floor, metal bars and a hay pile off to the side. He assumed for sleeping but he couldn't move any where near it while chained like this.

Licking his lips was a vain attempt too. He was parched, his lips cracked and broken already. Again… how long had he been out for?

"Hello!" He called out, his voice raspy and broken. He hoped that if someone knew he was awake they might at least give him water, or loosen his shackles.

But no answer came, no sign of movement save for the flicker of orange light.

"Is anyone there?" He called out again.

No one came.

Someone was bound to come for him at some point… until then all he could do was wait. He tried shifting, to stretch his muscles and more to slip out of his bindings but that was to no avail.

How long would he need to wait?

Silence befell his mind and apart from his current predicament all he could think of was how he left Atem. Their fight… He hoped he was safe. If those who took him had hurt Atem at all he didn't know what he would do. As much as he feared Atem wanting to leave, he couldnt allow any harm to befall him. He was so confused though. Atem had been distant for months...Why then was he so desperate to talk to him as if Yugi misunderstood, misread him… had he?

'Was I wrong?' He wondered. His heart cracked, threatening to break at the thought that he might have thrown everything away for nothing. 'Have I screwed up? Is this my doing instead?'

Tears began to well in his eyes, like hot pools upon his cheeks.

'I don't care anymore. I don't care about the last two months I just want him back. I just want to tell him how sorry I am. Atem… I miss you!'

Atem stirred from his sleep, vaguely recalling the heavenly sweet yet heart wrenchingly painful sound of Yugi's voice. His heart pulled painfully, as if trying to reach for him but … they hadn't even landed yet.

Although, looking out the window he spied the great pyramids, the Nile River, the lights of Cairo...they were here after all.

Once they had landed and gathered their luggage it was well into mid morning.

"Alright… where to?" Joey asked.

"Luxor… We need to get to Luxor as it's known now." Atem said.

"Your old city… right?" Tea asked.

"Yes… though back then it was known differently."

"Alright… how do we get there?" Joey asked.

"Yeah last time we were here we rented a car but I believe we also had Kaibas help getting to your city." Tristan said.

"Correct. We could rent another car." Atem suggested. "That is quite the drive though."

"According to this we can catch a train. It's quite a long ride but at least we wont be driving." Tea suggested.

"It's a little longer than car but I'm sure Yugi will be cool with that. Atem?"

"When's the next train?" Atem asked.

"Let's find out." Tea said, leading the way to an information desk.

They waited for her to return nearby.

"Alright. So we can only get an overnight train. It departs at 7 tonight. They dont have day time trains."

"So we rent a car and leave now or wait til tonight for a train." Joey shrugged.

"Car." Tristan said.

"Car." Atem nodded.

"Car it is." Joey said.

Thankfully they'd been through this before so renting one was easy enough. Luggage in the back, fuelled all the way up with a spare canister just in case, GPS set and they were off. According to Teas phone it would take them little over 8 hours but it was faster than waiting for nightfall.

As they drove Atem played with the ring, stroking it gently in its box as he imagined it on Yugis delicate finger and the smile he would wear upon seeing it. Its goldwn sheen reflected him in the smooth surface, as a fine Egyptian inscription on the inside teased his gaze.

"Is that the ring?" Tea asked curiously, leaning over to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Atem breathed warmly.

"Its beautiful. I love the Millenium Eye on it. They did really well." She cooed.

"Thank you. There's an inscription inside it too that says I love you in Ancient Egyptian."

"Awwww that's so sweet!" Tea squealed.

"You guys are like diabetic I'm sure." Joey laughed.

Atem blushed and giggled too. He was so glad they were here. He couldn't wait to see Yugi and to give him this ring. Hed make it up to him. He swore on the light of the sun, he would never allow Yugi to feel so insecure by him again. When he holds him he is never letting him go.


	3. 3

Yugi was half dozing when he heard the echoes of footsteps approaching and the flicker of the torchlight danced to the change in air. His heart quickened and he shifted, trying to crane his neck to get a better look. Foolishly he hoped to see Atem but to his silent dismay it was someone he didn't know. A tall, slender man dressed in rich fabrics and gold jewelleries. If Yugi didn't know any better he'd say he shared the same aesthetic as an Egyptian.

"I see you're finally awake."

"I've been awake for hours. Who are you?" Yugi asked impatiently. His voice was even more dry than the last time he tried to speak, making his throat threaten to close on him mid sentence.

"My name is Ahktem-ahadmen, but you may call me Pharaoh Ahkten."

"Pharaoh Ahktem…?"

"That's right. You learn quickly for a slave."

"Slave?"

Before he could think any more on this Ahktem swung his hand, effectively slapping Yugi across the face.

"Do not talk out of turn slave."

Yugi bit his tongue, feeling the burn in his cheek bringing a tear to his eyes. Ahktem knelt before him, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look into his twistedly smug face. "You have 2 days left before you'll never taste water again. I suggest you drink every last drop Yugi." He whispered lowly before someone behind him threw a bucket of luke warm water all over him.

Ahktem left him, dripping wet and laughing maniacally as Yugi shook the water from his hair. Furious, sore, thirsty… he wanted desperately to get free and kick this guys ass. Who does he think he is that he can go around calling himself a Pharaoh?

'He's no King to me.' He thought defiantly. 'Atem's my only King…'

Well into the afternoon they finally arrived in Luxor but as they crossed the threshold into the city borders they each felt a cold shiver, like something grasping them and pulling them from reality momentarily. Atem knew immediately what it was and asked Tristan to pull over. Once they did he stepped out of the car and in an instant their surroundings changed. They were no longer in the modernised version of his city but the ancient one he had grown up in. Somehow they had crossed to where the past was now reality… but how? No… this wasn't real - this was an illusion created by the Shadow Realm.

"Woah, where are we?" Tea asked.

"Isn't this… your old city?" Tristan asked.

"Hey yeah but what happened to all the people?" Joey asked.

He was right. There was no one here but them. No ancient Egyptians, nor modern Egyptians… it was dead silent.

"I don't know but … you guys fit in well." Atem said, changing his sentence to admire their new outfits.

Joey and Tristan both wore long linen skirts, a gold belt each and golden arm jewellery. They were dressed like royal guards complete with sandals and rings. Tea was dressed like a dancer, with semi see-through fabrics, fanciful jewellery and many skirts that jingled when she moved. SHe quickly rushed to cover herself though, hiding behind the door of the car to protect her modesty.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" She cried.

"You're used to wearing hardly anything on stage Tea." Joey smirked, hiding a blush behind his hand.

"Yeah but this is too revealing. I mean… you can see everything!" Tea snapped at him.

"Really now? Maybe you should hide behind us from the many onlookers we have." Tristan said, grinning.

"Shut up!"

"Here." Atem said sweetly, handing her his royal blue cape. She blinked in surprise before gratefully donning it, making sure it covered everything.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Maybe they'l be something more decent for you to wear inside the palace." Atem said warmly. Of course he too was blushing deeply but thankfully she didn't seem to notice. While he was solely attracted to Yugi he too was only human and Tea was … very … attractive under her normal every day wear.

"Looks like you've got your Pharaoh attire back." Joey surmised.

"Yes it seems we're dressed to fit in."

"So what are we? I mean we don't even get shirts… we're not your slaves are we?" Tristan asked, panicked. Atem had to laugh.

"No! You're dressed in the royal guard attire. Tea you wear the clothes of a Palace Dancer. A high honor for all three of you."

"Oh I don't mind being recognised as a dancer but did girls really wear so little?"

"Beauty was highly regarded among the gods and a woman's body such as yours was made to be flaunted. To hide such beauty would be to deny the gods. So yes… dancers often wore that and less."

"Dude… you were one lucky kid getting to grow up amongst that." Tristan nudged his ribs as they made their way towards the temple grounds.

"You guys are gross." Tes sighed.

"What?! It was normal for us!" Atem said defensively. "So what else was normal? Did your father ever try to hook you up with anyone before you became Pharaoh?" Joey asked cheekily.

Atem sighed and laughed.

"Multiple times. Each time I turned them down. Unbeknownst to my father."

"Dude why?"

"Because even as a kid I was still true to my heart and I learned from my mother what honor was about."

"Wait… does that mean Yugi was -" Joey said, trailing off.

"Yes, Joey. He was my first. Can we not go into detail about that please?" Atem said, playing annoyed.

"I think thats cute. You two have always had such a strong bond. It must have been fate for more than one reason to bring you both together." Tea said sweetly.

"Yeah but I bet it must have sucked to know Atem wasn't Yugi's first." Tristan shrugged. Atem cleared his throat awkwardly. He and Yugi had talked about this before and while it didn't bother him it still stung a little knowing he wasn't the one to take his innocence.

"Guys can we focus? We're here to save Yugi, not talk about our sex lives." Atem said.

"How long have we got anyway?" Tea asked.

"2 days. We're ahead of time. Assuming he's here that is." Atem said.

"True, we're going to need to rest at some point though. An 8 hour car ride coming off a 18 hour flight… I'm exhausted."

"You guys slept on the plane." Tea said, annoyedly.

"Yeah but -"

"Loudly!"

"Alright but we're still tired. Lets get up these stairs and then straight in to find Yugi." Tristan said.

"I'm afraid getting in, locating Yugi and leaving with him won't be as easy as that." Atem said, concerned.

"Why's that?" Joey asked.

"It never is?" Atem offered, shrugging.

Yugi awoke to his hands being released from the chains above him. Falling unceremoniously to the stone floor he felt his shoulders protest against the slightest movements as his fingers felt pins and needles from the blood rushing back into them. He was weak, exhausted, heavy and thirsty. He had long since lost time. He didn't even know what life was before this cell. Vaguely, as if a whisper in a dream he remembered knowing people before this but their faces were as faded as mist amongst clouds.

He felt tugging at his ankles and before long he was being dragged to an ornate room. The floors smooth golden texture was welcome on his skin as was the soft, feathered bed he was thrown on. The brightly coloured silks and pillows mesmerised him. Had colours like that even existed? He knew of orange and yellow, but mostly he was familiar with varying shades of gray. He couldnt even describe some of them except for they reminded him of: the sky and ocean, fields of grass though he couldnt accurately recall what grass was, fruit and wine and something that screamed royalty… so many colours.

He felt something beside him press into the bed and as he looked his gaze fell upon a tanned man in white linens, golden jewellery and royal sky cape. He knew this man. Hed seen him before. His heart wanted to run, his mind told him danger, but his body ignored his internal warnings. The world whispered sweet nothings in his ears, seducing him to stay as the mans fingers gently swept his locks from his eyes.

His dark gray eyes sparkled and his bronze, caramel skin glistened. An image flashed behind his own eyes, that of a god with spiked tri-coloured hair, the same beautiful bronze skin. His muscles slick with sweat moved, dancing for him as his body rolled sensually above him. He knew this man well; he could smell his scent, taste his flavors on his tongue and recall how his body felt as it slid over his own.

But the man in his vision was not the man before him. His skin reminded him of him, but he was not he. He was an imposter, a liar, a fake. He was not his king.

'King…' … Why did he think that?

The man's fingers traced his jaw, pinching his chin to make his amethyst eyes look into his dark ones. Hunger was in those eyes, a hunger he recalled seeing in the Kings eyes that he loved bringing out.

"You are safe here, Yugi. I will provide you with anything you desire." He said. "You need only ask your King."

"My … King…?" Yugi asked, breathless. He felt his body twitch, aching, yearning… it was betraying him. He feared it so… but he couldn't stop. Something hot began to form at his eyes, his nose began to tingle … He was going to cry… he wanted his King. The man in his vision… not this stranger.

"That's right. I am your King. You needn't fear me." The man said gently. He was so gentle… so calming. His voice echoed in his mind, drowning out his own thoughts.

"I …"

"Yes. Tell Me what you desire, and as your King I will provide. Anything…you desire." He sang to him. His fingers fell slowly to his throat, fingering his vehicle before he graced around his shoulder and doen his spine.

His back arched, betraying him more by giving this man permission to pull him closer. His breath hitched as he felt his body chill but his groin become warmer… no… He wanted his King… this was not his King.

"I want… my King. My King." He whispered nervously, trying to emphasize his king but either the message didnt carry or this man ignored it.

"As you wish…" He leant in to kiss him, his hands at the base of his skull to keep him in place when suddenly he stopped. Yugi moved his head to the side, pressing his lips together to avoid the contact when the man stood from the bed.

"I am sorry to disappoint, but I am needed. Your Pharaoh will return to make you feel wanted, I assure you. I will be back soon, my pet." He said and left. The swish of his cloak reminded him again of the man in his vision as he disappeared into the light, one arm outstretched and his thumb in the air.

"No… come back!" Yugi screamed. He launched off the bed, hoping to catch his Pharaoh before the light would take him but his legs felt like jelly as if his bones were lost to him. He fell to the stone floor beneath him as the light of the beautiful bedroom faded back to his cell. His Pharaoh was gone… he was alone… He left him. He was alone.


	4. 4

Upon reaching the Palace entrance they found it left ajar but now they were higher they saw that beyond the city walls was nothing but dark purple smoke expanding forever.

"Woah." They breathed in awe.

"It's as I thought." Atem said quietly.

"Hm?"

"We're in the Shadow Realm. This Ahktem person wants to play a Shadow Game."

"Well we'll kick his ass."

"Wait guys… if Yugi's here too… do you think he's okay?" Tea asked, worried.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Joey asked, confused.

"Think about it. Yugi's come a long way but he'd have been here for an entire day already. We've been here for half an hour and I'm starting to feel the weight of this place." Tea said.

"Sure that's not the thousands of stairs?" Joey joked.

"Tea's right. The sooner we find Yugi the better. Lets go." Atem said, leading the way inside.

Inside was just as Atem remembered, down to the last pot plant. Everything was exact in every detail as if this was his own memory but the taint of the Shadow Realm was real. He felt darkness all around them, upon every step and inside the very walls. Everything here was filthy and corrupt and sapped their energy hungrily.

Upon the throne sat a man dressed in lavish silks and smooth, reflective gold. He wore the same headdress Atem wore, donned the royal blue cape and more importantly their royal heirloom: the Millenium Puzzle. So this was the man who orchestrated this? This man who dared to sit upon his throne and wear his puzzle as if he was the Pharaoh? He knew this to be an illusion but it still made his blood writhe at the insult to his lineage. For all intents and purposes he was still the Pharaoh, not this intruder.

"Welcome my King, to Waset. I see you have with you your companions, fitting for a Pharaoh to not travel alone." This man proclaimed proudly.

"And where is your entourage? Foolish for a King to sit unguarded on his throne." Atem criticised.

The man smirked wickedly before clapping his hands. Immediately from the shadows hooded guards appeared, sicles and spears drawn to claim them and separate them.

"Hey!"

"Get that outta my face!"

"Eeek!"

"If you hurt them you'll be in a world of hurt." Atem growled angrily.

"Don't worry. I understand they're important to you but I have someone else who's harm would destroy you. This is just to make sure you know your place in this city." Ahktem said.

"Where is Yugi!?" Atem asked him impatiently.

"Currently thinking about his position here as well. By now I'm sure he's taken to heart to calling me Pharaoh instead of you. He probably doesn't even know who you are."

"What have you done with him?!" Joey shouted. "So help me if you've done anything to our Yug -"

"Atem control your mutt. I don't like dogs that bark." Ahktem snarled.

"He's no dog Ahktem and you're no Pharaoh. Not to me, to us or to Yugi. I followed your instructions. I'm here. Now release Yugi at once!"

"I'm afraid that was only part one of my instructions. You see I didn't drag you here just to release my prisoner. I dragged you here so I could right the wrong. Pharaoh, do you remember my name? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to jog my memory. 3000 years hasn't been too kind to me."

"My name is Ahktem-ahadmen. I am a descendant of a line of royalty before your line was sworn in. Had my ancestor not been robbed of his throne by yours I would be sitting the throne where you did. So when I inherited my family's household name I sought to challenge you, however with the aid of your guardians and your puzzle you were able to defeat me. I was humiliated before my family, my wife and son and left me. I was nothing! I challenged you to a rematch but you refused. I needed to win back by honor, at all costs. I had nothing left to lose, so I waited until you were alone, demanded a rematch… but you were never alone."

"I think I remember you now." Atem said. "If I recall my guardians were going to take you to the dungeons but instead I accepted your rematch… and won. On our agreement you agreed to leave Egypt, to start your life again and build yourself anew. I believed you did."

"You believed wrong. I was escorted from Waset by your guardians but one of them took your security seriously and instead of escorting me to a fairie, he banished me to the shadow realm. For 3000 years I've been wondering this realm, learning from it, becoming it… I've finally found my way back and now, Pharaoh… instead of sending you to the Shadow Realm I thought I would bring it here." Ahktem said.

"Thats why this place looks like your old palace." Joey said.

"Yeah but… thats some power, right?" Tristan asked nervously.

"It is. It must have an enormous strain on you to maintain the shadow realm like this for this long." Atem mused.

"I am not without limit… thankfully, with the right fuel I can maintain this realm for as long as I need. Thats where your little partner comes in to play."

Atem's heart sank, his skin shuddering from waves of cold despite the warmth … what was he doing to Yugi?

"Where is he?" He asked darkly, emphasizing each word.

"Do you wish to see him?"

"Yes."

Ahktem smiled and stood, outstretching his hands in welcome to them.

"Play a game with me Pharoah. If you win you may have him back and I will return to the shadows which I call home. If I win, then you and he will both be lost to shadow and I will walk free of that realm forever."

"I will not gamble with Yugi's life. Ensure his safety and then we will play."

"I cannot do that. I have already latched onto Yugi. If we are to play then I need this realm stable - which means I need him to remain as he is."

"Then at least bring him out so we can see him, please!" Tea pleaded.

"You are not leaving this place until our game is complete Pharaoh. I have lived for millenia in this realm, even a soul as strong as yours has it limits. What of your friends."

"He's right guys. You should probably leave the city before this place takes its toll on you." Atem turned to them.

"They're no way we're leaving you alone here man. Now kick his ass so we can all get out of here." Joey said.

"Yeah… and Ahk-whoever you are. Tell your goons to get off us. We won't interfere." Tristan said.

Ahktem shrugged and as he did the guarded faded into smoke as if they'd never been there.

"So then Pharaoh… shall we duel as you like to say?"

"Are you familiar with the game?"

"Not as you know it. This will be a traditional game, as we used to play. And I will start by summoning forth a Skull Spider!" He said, raising his arm to activate a tablet on the ground. Before it materialised a large spider with a skull painted on its abdomen and bone like legs clattering against the stone.

"Eww!" Tea squirmed behind the boys.

"So be it. Then come to me, my loyal servant: Dark Magician!" Atem raised his own hand and a tablet appeared before him, standing tall to tower over them. His loyal Magician appeared, staff in hand and hovering proudly.

"Your Dark Magician is powerful, stronger than my Skull Spider… you've not changed at all Pharaoh." Ahktem mused.

"Do not mock me. Dark Magician, destroy his wretched spider!" Atem ordered.

Ahktem smirked as his spider was destroyed before them, leaving him with nothing to defend himself, still he laughed to himself.

"Why the laughs buddy, your insect just got squashed on the first move!" Joey said proudly.

"It will be known. Now then, why dont I summon forth my Skull Dragon!"

Again a creature appeared before him, a small bone white dragon with bone like features. "Now, my dragon, attack his mage!"

He did so, launching into the air to dive at the Dark Magician, only he was stronger and easily swatted him away like a fly.

"Why are you toying with me Ahkmen?" Atem asked angrily.

"Why?"

"Yes. The more monsters of yours I beat down the weaker you'll become. You never duelled like this before." Atem said only as Ahkmen stood tall, unphased he realised something was off.

"Figure it out Pharaoh, you're good at that." Ahkmen said.

"Why don't you duel him for real you wannabe!" Tristan shouted.

'He is dueling me for real… he wants me to destroy his monsters… but he's not feeling the effects… why? There must be a catalyst, something they can draw strength from.' Atem thought

Still, he kept destroying each monster he sent at him with nothing more than his Dark Magician. 5 more creatures fell before them when his laughter finally grew to unstable level of sanity.

"Alright.. Cool it." Joey said boredly.

"I'm sorry it's just… the great Pharaoh Atem, known among his people as a lover of games… hasn't figured out exactly how this game is played."

"Explain!" Atem commanded.

He clapped twice and as he did they heard rattles of shackles and chains being moved. Out from a nearby door two men dragged a half conscious Yugi by his arms, his feet dragging behind him as chains scaped the stone floor beneath.

"YUGI!" They screamed.

He clung to his side's as the cold penetrated his skin, deep inside his core. He felt as if his soul was being torn to pieces. As the wave of death passed over him he would recover only to feel yet another rob him of his soul again.

He heard a shrill screaming as if something was dying and he could feel it in his core. Each time it happened he saw through terrified eyes the Dark Magician striking him down. But why? He loved the Dark Magician, so why was he doing this?

Desperately, before the next attack, he crawled over to the bars of his cell, hoping to be let out as if he would be free of this assault on the other side but no one was near him. Another attack made him cling to the bars, followed by the most pyschotic laughter hes ever heard. It sounded like his Pharaoh… no the imposter. His Pharaohs laughter was serene… even if he would never see him again. The laughter chilled him worse than the attacks.

Before he could listen properly to the voice that was his pharaoh, he felt hands around his arms pick him up and drag him out of his cell. His feet dragged behind him, his legs too weak to carrying the rest of him and soon enough he was thrown to the ground as if being discarded. His head rang as gravity seemed to lift from him. The hold of madness was lessened here and he felt like he could breathe more than he knew was possible. Had air always been this light?

His name rang like church bells in the distance but where it came from was inconsequential. It was everywhere; above him, around him, beneath him, inside him… everywhere the voices shouted and sang. It was dizzying.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt him!" Atem shouted, his voice stricken with furious anger.

"I didn't." Ahkmen said as they threw him to the ground before him. He didn't move, at all, and he wasn't facing them so he couldn't even see if he was alive… he had to be.

"You did." Ahkmen said, turning Yugi over lazily with his foot. His head lolled to the side, his hair parting to reveal him squinting and murmuring. He was alive… thank the gods but … he wasn't fairing well.

"Explain." Atem commanded, his voice unsure.

"In a normal duel I would have been weakened by your relentless attacks, but if you recall correctly I told you I needed Yugi to fuel my energy to keep this place running. Each attack you sent at me, you dealt to Yugi in my place. You did this to him."

"No…" Atem whispered. He felt himself shatter under the words, his skin became ice as his blood froze over.

"You're lying!" Joey yelled, snapping through to him like thunder. He had to be… there was no way he did this to him.

"YUGI! SPEAK TO ME!" He called out desperately.

Yugi blinked, moving weakly to follow his voice but his gaze was distant.

He heard the voice of his King. The lonely god that bathed in light. He watched him walk away, taking with him the warmth of this world but his voice was so recognisable.

Speak to me … if only he could. How could he when he was so far away. Or… was he? That silhouette… was he here? Did he not leave him?

"Care for a demonstration? Fine then… Skull raider! Attack his Magician!"

"NO!" Atem screamed but the attack was quick. As his raider dispersed he watched as Yugi cowered, shivering and recoiling. It was too uncanny… his attacks must have been making him weaker. This was his plan… to make Atem surrender… the more he fought the weaker Yugi would become but if he surrendered, they'd both fall to the shadows.

"Thats just sick!" Tea screamed angrily.

"How can you duel like this!?"

"Let him go, he has nothing to do with this!" His friends shouted.

"Please… you want vengeance on me. I understand, but let him go. Please." Atem begged him.

"3000 years I was trapped within the shadow realm. How many others did you send there without thinking?"

"I exiled you, to live a life a new. I gave you a new chance. What happened to you afterwards was not my doing. But I will take responsibility if it means you let him go." Atem said.

"It is too late for that." He said summoning forth yet another skull creature, stronger than any he's summoned yet.

Yugi felt his life being shared again as something large appeared from the void. He cared not though as he focused on the silhouette whose voice called to his heart like a beacon. His voice was the only thing he could recognise and he chased it. The closer he got to it the clearer his image became. The bronze skin, the royal attire, his spiked hair and eyes like the richest, silkiest gems of purple. His King… his Pharaoh, was before him, standing behind his Magician like a real King. He was here… he never left, or if he did then he came back. He was here.

He watched Yugi, slowly gaining consciousness. The sparkle in his eyes twinkled when he focused on him and for a moment he saw relief. A plan latched onto him then, like a spark of electricity. He needed Yugi to maintain the shadow realm… so what if he freed him?

"Fine. You want to duel? Then come to me my Egyptian Gods! I call unto thee to heed my call. On behalf of my line and on behalf of her people I ask you now, help me. Slifer!" Atem shouted loudly. Sparks flew as lightning struck the ground as light tore open the heavens. Slifer roared loudly like thunder as he descended proudly above them.

"Oh ho! So you've realised there's no getting out of this so you've decided to attack with your favourite god? This will destroy Yugi you know… but then I suppose you'll sacrifice yourself afterwards huh?" Ahkmen cooed.

"I'm not aiming for your monster. Dark Magician, free Yugi!"

"You can't!" Ahkmen proclaimed, sending his monster to defend Yugi.

Slifer flew in between them though, successfully escorting the Dark Magician to strike at Yugi's chains.

He was free now of his bindings at least, which as he suspected was tethering him to the Shadow Realm. The Palace pulsed but it stayed erect… this was fine, it meant it now drew on Ahkmen's energy instead.

"Slifer! Destroy his monster!"

Ahkmen screamed, falling to his knees as Yugi crawled onto his own tiredly.

The moment he felt his chains break he felt the seductive spell weighing him down shatter like glass. He was still exhausted but his mind, his awareness, his memories came rushing back to him like a tidal wave. It was almost nauseating but he withstood it, for now he remembered he had a weapon of his own.

"S-Silenz…" He whispered. Immediately after calling his name shadows grew from him, spreading wide to darken the Palace Halls. The fires winked out, the golden stone dulled as if shadows danced upon them and from the darkness at his back materialised a thin, tall man, floating just off the ground. Hand clawed to his face and a sword drawn by his side.

The Silent Magician of Pure Chaos… Yugi's own creature, now stood menacingly behind him, towering over the fake Pharaoh Ahkmen threateningly.


	5. 5

Ahkmen took a step back in fear before anger took hold of him. He moved to strike Yugi for his insolence when suddenly he caught his wrist swiftly.

"You dare lay a hand on your king!?" Ahkmen spat furiously.

Yugi shot him a dangerous glare, one that made Atem and his friends both proud and fearful as he slowly rose to his feet.

"There is a king in this room but you are no king of mine!" Yugi spat, throwing away Ahkmen's hand in disgust.

In a gust of wind his slave attire blew off him to be immediately replaced with finer fabrics, golden jewellery… attire suiting a prince of Egypt. His cape billowed behind him until the air settled and Ahkmen was left a frightened mess at his feet.

"My Pharaoh." He called back to Atem, looking his way now with a strong, determined aura about him. Love touched his eyes though and Atem's heart beat furiously against his chest, wanting nothing more than to race to him, to bury himself in those eyes of his. He called him Pharaoh… even after everything he did to him, after how he's treated him, Yugi still regarded him as his Pharaoh. He'd never felt more love for him than he did right now but he needed to concentrate… soon he could embrace him, apologise, but now… he needed to focus.

"I believe you still have a duel to win." He said, grinning cutely.

"That is if his opponent can even stand." Joey called cheekily.

Yugi's lips twitched to a smirk, amused himself at how afraid Ahkmen was now. How strong he was before, he seemed completely shaken that his prisoner was now free. Silenz hovered nearby, unphased and seemingly bored. If he didn't entertain him soon then he'd likely run amok here. While he knew this palace was not real, it felt real enough, so Silenz would be able to just as real damage.

"How about it, Ahkmen… did you not want a rematch? Now we can duel fair and square. Your energy, against my own." Atem declared confidently.

"You think your skinny magical friend and your egyptian gods is enough to silence the deafening cry of the Shadows?" Ahkmen shouted, gaining his footing defiantly.

Silenz acted on his own, appearing behind him with a hand to his face.

"Stop!" Yugi commanded. He did as ordered, his claws pressing against his skin as he held him against his chest. "I warn you not to antagonise him. He bores easily and I'm afraid the only silencing that will be done around here, will be by his blade." Yugi told him.

"Your duel is between you and the Pharaoh. We can't leave until a winner is declared. So duel." Yugi said strongly, gesturing for Silenz to release him and walking off towards his friends.

They pulled him into a tight hug, petting his hair and kissing his cheeks.

"So glad you're okay." They cheered amongst themselves. Atem smiled and sighed in relief… he was so glad he was safe now. All that was left was to finish this.

He turned back to Ahkmen, glaring at them all.

"I will not give up so easily!" He yelled, summoning forth a creature much stronger than even Atem anticipated. Ripping open the air above them to the shadowy clouds of the shadow realm a hideously dark creatures clawed it's way out, hundreds of eyes over it's body looking wildly around to gaze upon them all.

"What… is that!?" Tea clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Destroy him!" Ahkmen commanded. With one arm it dispersed the Dark Magician, making Atem keel over clutching his chest painfully.

"Atem!" Yugi called instinctively. Another arm coiled around Slifer, making way to strike at Atem directly.

He was sent flying backwards, rolling several times until finally sliding to a halt, painfully clutching his chest and he tried to breathe.

"ATEM!" They all called to him. They ran towards him when Slifer separated them from him with his tail, keeping him safe.

Fire burned in his eyes as determination and rage painted his resolve. Standing against the assault Atem raised his hand, his other balled to a fist at his chest.

In Egyptian he spoke, summoning forth the Winged Dragon of Ra as well as Obelisk the Tormentor to stand and hover behind him. Yugi watched as all three Egyptian Gods now loomed over this new dark creature and a stunned Ahkmen. This creature was strong, but nothing was strong enough to stand against all three Egyptian Gods.

He felt Silenz getting itchy though; he wanted to join them, or to fight them.

"Atem." Yugi called to him. "May Silenz be at your command?"

"If you would lend me his strength, then I am not one to deny it." Atem bowed his head gratefully.

Silenz wasted no time shifting his allegiances, floating before Atem eagerly.

"That is cheating! You cannot use another's monster in this duel!"

"Just as you cannot use another's soul? A good King recognises help when it is offered and accepts it with dignity." Atem declared. "Ra, Obelisk, Slifer and Silenz… destroy his creature of the dark and send him back to the oblivion of whence he came!" Atem declared loudly.

All three Egyptian Gods powered up their attacks as Silenz flew before them, ready to absorb their attacks. As they blew onto him it engulfed him and soon Silenze redirected their attacks, adding his own dark purple tinge to it and struck the black creature back into whole where it spawned from. Ahkmen screamed over the roaring chaos as the world around them pulsed angrily. The roof began to crack as dust fell to the ground. The pillars threatened to crumble around them.

"This place is gonna collapse!" Joey called out, panicked.

"Go! Get out of here now!" Atem shouted at them.

"SILENZ!" Yugi shouted.

All of a sudden Silenz ceased his attack and appeared before Yugi, a sword to his throat as if threatening him for stopping his attack. Yugi was unphased though, matching the ferocity in his eyes.

"Woah, dude we're on your side!" Tristan yelled at him. Something in Yugi's eyes though told Atem he was talking with him. Atem approached them, wanting to touch Yugi but as the Palace rocked yet again he realised Yugi wasn't paying attention. He was definitely conversing with him, but here wasn't the best time.

"Yugi…" He said, hoping to pull his attention.

Yugi touched Silenz's sword, moving it from his neck to his heart and sighed.

"Contain this beast. Allow us safe passage and you will have earned it." He said.

Silenz bowed his head, briefly cracking what might have been described as a smile before he withdrew his sword and pushed against the air between them, launching into the air gracefully before diving into the void with the creature.

"We have to go." Yugi said.

"Yug what just happened?" Joey asked.

"No time, we have to go." Yugi said again, taking Atem's hand in his and leading the way out of the Palace.

Atem squeezed his hand, grateful for his touch.

As they left the walls of the Palace, they jumped onto Slifers back, each of them and held on tightly as he flew them to the outskirts of the shadow realm where they had parked the car.

Free of the influence of the shadowrealm they paused, watching as the palace was engulfed in shadow.

"That doesn't look good." Tristan said.

"Silenz is cleaning up for us. If we don't leave now though we won't be leaving at all." Yugi said quietly.

"But Yugi… what if he -"

"He wants it this way." Yugi interrupted Tea.

"What way? What's happening?" Joey asked.

"Silenz wants to remain in the Shadow Realm. He thirsts for fights like this and I can't give him what he craves if he stays with me. He was born from the Shadows… now he's returning to them." Yugi explained.

"But that means… You won't have…." Atem began.

"No… but as long as you're by my side I don't need him… do I?" Yugi turned to him. There was more words in his sentence than he allowed to pass through but the glass in his eyes, the flush of his cheeks told Atem everything he was truly asking.

He took his hands in his, cupped his cheek lovingly and touched his forehead to his.

"I will never leave you Yugi." He whispered.

"Okay guys, lets go. Maybe now?" Tea said, urging them to get in the car.

They drove off quickly until they met with the real world, mid afternoon, as it had been when they arrived. The temple was ruins again as people walked by, cars drove by… nothing had changed. They were back in their normal clothes and according to the time, no time had passed at all.

"Oh yeah baby! We're back!" Joey punched the air.

"WOOHOO!" Tristan cheered with him, giving him a high five.

"Will you guys cool it, you'll cause a scene." Tea sighed.

Finally back Atem pulled Yugi into an unexpected yet welcomed kiss, refusing to let him break for any reason except for air. When finally he did let him go, Yugi swooned, blinking and breathing breathlessly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I missed you so much." Atem said to him.

"I missed you too." Yugi blushed shyly.

"Alright you two. You've got some explaining to do but first how about we find somewhere to sleep the night yeah?" Tristan suggested.

"Yeah you two can kiss and make up when we're not present." Joey agreed, scruffing Yugi's hair playfully.

"Okay… who was that guy? He seemed to know you." Yugi asked him.

Atem smiled bashfully yet apologetically as he explained his origins.

A/N: For those new to the series, Silenz is a character I made up who is introduced in the first of the series. This is the first time I have referred to him as Silenz.


	6. 6

A/N: This chapter contains a lemon. There will be warnings.

The sun set well before they finally found a hotel to stay in. They enjoyed dinner and eagerly turned in to their own rooms. Once finally alone in theirs Atem again wasted no time in embracing Yugi, this time falling to his knees to hug his waist as he cried his apologies over and over again.

"Okay, wow. Um… get up. Lets go sit. Come on." Yugi said awkwardly as he walked him over to the bed. "Now, try again and remember to breathe."

"I am so sorry Yugi. I thought I had lost you again. I swore not to let anything happen to you but you were taken right before me. I am sorry for allowing all of this to happen. Ahkmen wanted revenge on me for what happened to him and he used you to weaken me. All I seem to do is cause you pain and heartache but all I want to do is bring you peace and joy. I am so sorry for allowing this to happen and perhaps more importantly for treating you the way I had before this. I never saw what I was doing to you but had I, things would have been different. I never wanted to hurt you Yugi I swear. I should have seen how insecure I was making you feel, I can't believe how much pain I was ignorant to. I am so sorry Yugi. I understand why you were angry with me and I understand if you want nothing else to do with me -"

"Okay stop there." Yugi said, putting his fingers to his lips. Atem was crying heavily but the moment Yugi pursed his lips together he paused, watching him with wide, terrified eyes.

"I want everything to do with you. I over reacted. I acted like a dick. A proper douche. I should have listened to you. Given you the chance to explain your side like you were trying to do. I ignored you. Set on being mad with you instead of giving you a chance. I stand by my stance on you having a life, and not needing to tell me everything. But I should have handled this more maturely. I should have talked to you about my fears instead of pushing you away. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Getting captured though and everything else wasn't your fault. These things happen to us… a lot… I mean.. It wasn't that long ago I pulled you and the gang 6000 years into the past right? It's not always you getting us into trouble… and it's not like you go looking for it." Yugi shrugged innocently as he took some nearby tissues and dabbed Atem's eyes, drying the tears from his beautifully flushed face.

"I realised while I was chained in that dungeon how much our fight didn't matter. All that mattered was that you know I loved you. I missed you so much. Regardless on whatever it was that was going on, or what I thought was going on, you could move on and do your own thing and as long as your happy I would be too.. I just wanted to see you one more time… to be like this… one more time." Yugi continued, scooting closer to nuzzle his neck and breath in his scent. He heard Atem's breath hitch and felt him lean into him, purring.

"Does this mean you'll hear me out now?" Atem asked him softly.

Yugi hesitated but pulled back to look him in the eye, nodding bravely. Atem smiled, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and held onto Yugis hands for support.

"I realised too late that you were right. I have been neglecting you. Unintentionally of course. I was so busy looking towards the future that I didnt stop to look at what I was doing in the present. I was blinded to your pain by my plans for our future. Yugi… I never wanted out of our relationship. I'm not bored of you. You don't weigh me down. I wanted to bring you peace and joy and something good to look forward to, so I worked diligently to provide that for you." Atem said, ending with a smile to lavish in the confused expression Yugi wore.

"In 4 days, you and I were going to take a flight to Cairo. From there you and I were going to sail down the Nile here. It was going to be just us. No one else. I booked the cruise full so it would only be us. Once we got here I was going to take you on tours, show you every where I used to go, see how much things have evolved. We were going to see the sights as tourists, not as heroes. From here, a train further south and I was going to take you on any tour you wanted, some are prebooked already. All across Africa, for an entire month. Just the two of us. No saving the world, no drama, just us vacationing, just like you deserve."

Yugis eyes were so wide now, his mouth pressed together to form a tiny o. He was barely breathing as he comprehended Atems plans, the effort he went to.

"I needed to win that tournament to make this happen and I was going to tell you last night at dinner. I am truly sorry for neglecting you, i should have seen what was happening sooner, but it was very difficult keeping this hidden from you. I needed everyone's help to make this happen."

"You mean, the guys know?" Yugi asked quietly.

He nodded sheepishly.

"Joey kept a secret for two months?!"

Atem laughed, nodding once again.

"He and Tea helped me the most."

Yugi was speechless. He couldnt believe he planned all this for him and yet here he was ready to believe he wanted out.

"I feel like the biggest douche rocket on the planet. I am so sorry for doubting you. I thought that … "

Atem cupped his cheek lovingly, stealing his gaze.

"I know. I am sorry for making you come to that conclusion, but I assure you now, I want nothing more in this life or the next than to spend the life you've given me by your side." Atem smiled.

"4 days huh?" Yugi asked.

"Do we go back home and come back here or just spend 4 days here?"

"I don't see the harm in spending extra time here. Besides, we should probably take everyone back to the airport." Atem shrugged.

"Yeah… that's a tomorrow problem I guess." Yugi laughed sheepishly. He was still astounded that Atem had gone through all that effort for him. For two months he thought Atem hadn't been paying him enough attention when in reality he was constantly thinking about his wellbeing.

"I guess… I've got some point scoring for the afterlife to be working on huh?" Yugi asked coily.

Cheek and electricity flashed in Atems eyes, pulling the corners of his lips to a playful smirk he tried to contain.

"I suppose you do." He said just as mischievously. "That depends though on who you meant when you said that Ahkmen was not your King."

Grinning Yugi leant in close, keeping his lips just off touching Atems. Again his breath hitched, his spine straightening nervously at his proximity.

"You are the only one worthy of being my King." Yugi breathed.

In an instant Atem captured his lips in his own, his hands running through his hair to hold him close.

**LEMON WARNING**

They didn't wait. Weeks of going without, facing imminent danger, they were thirsty for one another, ripping off their clothes and throwing them haphazardly across the floor. Yugi straddled Atems thighs, grinding against his lap as his tongue begged for entry into his Kings mouth. He granted him access hungrily, the two fighting for dominance as hands explored their bodies. Yugi landed heavily as Atem traced kisses down his jaw, latching onto his neck to suckle and bite, drawing the faintest hint of blood to this area until his moaning peaked before he moved onto a new area.

Yugi could feel his cock hardening quickly and as much as he wanted to ride him right now he also wanted to prologue this affection, so he pulled on Atems hair to make him stop. Confusion and lust filled his eyes but he relaxed when Yugi pushed him back on the bed to lay straight as he crawled off him to kneel before him.

Atem cock sprung on end when Yugis weight released him and with delicate fingers he traced up his length, tickling the sensitive area of his head until it twitched. He could tell by how tense his muscles were that he was just as ready as he was, but he never begged for him… He allowed Yugi to tease him, to please him.

Gracing his tongue gently along the base he felt his cock twitch and throb, smacking his nose before it slapped back down to land in Yugis hand. He heard Atems breathing quicken and his bucked eagerly. Following the length up to his head with his tongue, stopping to suckle on his sensitive spot he finally took Atem head slowly. Kissing at first, using his tongue to tease and taste his precum already leaking through. He saw Atem clench the sheets tightly, trying his best to maintain control as Yugi ducked his head down over his cock, lower with each pass until finally he reached the base. When he did Atem arched his back, throwing his head back and holding in a moan. But Yugi wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear that he was pleasing his King, so with his fingers he pushed his sack, massaging his balls as his tongue danced with his shaft. He could taste Atems precum dripping down his throat and the longer he held him there the tighter his throat became and more his cock thronged and twitched.

Tears began to well in his eyes as air became something he needed and with one tease around his entrance Atem let out the moan hed been carrying, bucking his hips forward and pushing his cock further down his throat. Yugi needed to release him then, panting desperately for air but he never neglected Atem, stroking him slowly. Saliva and precum made the motion effortless, bringing Atem even closer to heaven but the patting of the bed told him he wanted Yugi up there with him.

Obliging obediently he climbed on top, making sure to slide his own member along his as Atems hands pulled him up by his jaw.

"I want you to ride me Yugi." Atem growled hungrily.

"By your command." Yugi obliged, bringing two of his fingers up to Atems mouth to suck. He obliged, drenching his fingers in eager juices, making his tongue dance in between them before Yugi used them to lubricate himself, kissing Atem deeply as Atem greedily prepared his cock, rubbing it against the back of his thigh until Yugi was ready to guide him in. Slow and steady at first they pushed against one another gently. Yugis tight little ass pensively swallowed his throbbing cock until he was inside enough for Atem to slide back out and back in. Slowly they set the pace, delving deeper and deeper as Yugi relaxed onto him. Once a healthy pace had been established they wrestled for dominance, Yugi setting the pace a little quicker and quicker and harder, grinding his hips and bouncing on his cock. Leaning backwards to rest his hands on Atems thighs as Atem drilled into him repeatedly.

Sliding his hands up his thighs, his fingers gliding up his skin Atem gripped at his hips and aided his position until he found the spot he needed to make Yugi crumble. His body rocked, sending reverberations throughout. His opening tightened around him as he huddled over forward, his fingers clawing at his chest as he scrunched his eyes closed, moaning and mewling and gasping in pure pleasure. Again and again he hit that spot until Yugi had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming in sheer pleasure as he hit that perfect spot time and time again, long after his mind went blank. They came together, Yugi over their stomachs and Atem all inside him.

Yugi collapsed beside him once Atem was loose enough for him to slide out with ease, his love leaking all over his thighs and onto the sheets. He cared not, his mind was still recovering, trying to remember what thinking was. He wanted to do it again but his body was exhausted now, as was Atems as he lay trying to recover his breath.

**end lemon**

"So… did… I win….some points?" Yugi asked tiredly.

Atem rolled to face him, lazily curling his fingers around Yugis.

"Yes… but not all of them." Atem winked tiredly.

"I'll have to keep trying then."

"Don't let me… stop you." Atem said, relaxing to snooze right there.

"Hey." Yugi pushed him awake.

"Shower then sleep." Atem groaned tiredly, rolling to face his back to him stubbornly.

"Come on." Yugi said, slipping off the bed to pull him off too.


	7. 7

They spent the next few days in Cairo. Joey, Tristan and Tea said their happy goodbyes, wishing them all the best and to let them know if there were any troubles. After their plane had left they visited museums, spent their time exploring. Everything was perfect. They spent a lot of lost time in their room, making up for the last several weeks of intimacy and once they were on schedule, they waited upon the small cruise ship that would sail them to Luxor. Today of all days Atem was particularly anxious. Yugi chopped it down to it being the first actual day of his plan and with a gentle kiss now and again was able to settle his nerves.

True to his word the ship was all theirs. Only the crew were with them. They enjoyed romantic music, rich wine and quiet seas. It was exactly what Yugi needed.

Atem was glad Yugi was finally relaxing. He watched him lean against the railing, a glass of wine in his hand as the gentle breeze brushed his locks. The sun would start it's decent soon… Everything was going to plan.

Fingering the ring in its box he snapped it closed nervously, pocketing it so he wouldn't lose it. This was it.

He stepped out when he received a phone call. Stepping back inside quickly he answered it and to his surprise saw Joey appear to him.

"Hey buddy! Ya done it yet?"

"I was about to! Keep quiet!" Atem snapped at him.

"Good. We're all here. Where is he?"

"On the deck. Why are -"

"We wanna watch. Set the phone up for us but don't tell Yugi."

He blinked in surprise until he saw the entire gang with him, waiting with wine in their hands too. He wished they were here but this was just as amazing.

He asked a nearby waiter to hold the phone for him but to look inconspicuous before he gave them a thumbs up and braved the world outside.

The waiter waited nearby, ensuring he wouldn't drag Yugis attention. With Atem nearby though Yugis attention was solely on him.

"There you are." He smiled.

"Sorry i took so long. How are you feeling?" Atem asked him sweetly.

"Great. Thank you for doing all this. You were right, we totally needed this."

"I'll do anything for you." Atem said, brushing his cheek ever so softly.

"Your so sweet."

"Truly Yugi. I love you so much." Something in his voice made Yugi pay attention, turning to him to look at him closely.

"Are you okay?"

Atem breathed deeply, gathering what nerves hadnt escaped him and took his wine from him to place on the floor beside them. While he was down there he adjusted to a kneel, and fetched the box from his pocket but he didnt take it out yet.

"Yugi. Had I still a Kingdom I would lay it at your feet to see you smile. You make me stronger than I've ever been and weak at the same time. I love you more than this life and the next can offer and if you would have me, I would spend my entire existence by your side." Atem said. Yugis hand went to his mouth the moment he brought out the small black box. He knew exactly where this was going and as tears threatened to fall Atem couldn't help but smile.

"Yugi… would you do this old King this honor, by giving me your hand? Will you marry me?"

Yugi didn't say a word for the longest second in history, all he could do was nod furiously, his hand shaking as his cheeks turned bright red. The sun was setting on the horizon, painting them in a glorious bright red glow.

"Yes. Yes of course!" Yugi cried.

Elated Atem placed the golden ring on his finger as Yugi helped him stand. Once it was secured and he had taken a good long look at it he threw himself around Atems neck, showering him in kisses until he found his lips, pressing deeply into him.

He heard cheers from somewhere in the distance and after seeing no one Atem giggled, nuzzling his cheek to look towards the waiter where he saw Atems phone lit up with movement on the screen.

"Did you call them?!" Yugi asked.

"No, Joey called me. But they did know about this. All of it."

"You cheeky son ova.. i love you so much!" Yugi said, kissing him deeply again.

"You planned this entire month… to make this moment perfect." He whispered to him.

"It needed to be. Because you are perfect. I love you." Atem whispered back to him.

"I love you."

A/N: Thank you for reading! This was the last (?) installment for my Kings series. It was considerably smaller than the others because I wanted so much to give you this ending! I adore it! I hope you did as well. If I make any more from this series they'll likely be similar to this one in terms of not needing the first two to be read first, hopefully not as short as I really enjoy deep adventures.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, they're so freaking cute!


End file.
